luka x gakupo x kaito: Un corazon sellado y una llave perdida
by kya-p
Summary: Basada en la cancion "Just be friends". Despues de estar comprometida y que su ex prometido terminara la relacion, Luka megurine debera reconstruir su vida con la ayuda de la salvaje Meiko, y tal vez encontrar un chico que logre recuperar la llave de su corazon que ya hace tiempo que se perdio en el vacio ¿o se reencontrara con su ex prometido y debera afrontar el pasado?


Prologo

Era un frio invierno, todo ahí afuera se habia tornado blanco, el helado viento congelaba mis mejillas, las sabanas sustituian el calor de aquela persona que alguna vez me esos momentos con melancolia a la vez que mi rostro se vuelve un mar de lagrimas mi corazon he cerrado con llave y la llave a sido olvidada en el vacio ...

Capitulo1

Deberia haberme levantado hace horas, de no haber sido por el molesto ruido de mi celular no me habria levantado ahora, la llamada era de Meiko, compañera de trabajo en el cafe y mejor amiga

-¡Luka-san! ¿Aun no te has levantado? Te he estado cubriendo. Me dijo casi gritando por telefono

-Oh ... lo siento, la alarma no sono y me quede dormida, gracias por haberme cubrido, no se qus haria sin una amiga como tu. Le dije somnolienta

-Vale te espero aqui, pero ¡No demores mucho! Y colgo.

Me quite la pijama y busque en el closet una ropa apropiada para en clima, me decidi por mis pants negros, botas doradas, y un sueter canela, tome mi bolso y me dirigi a la cocina mi desayuno fue practicamente un pan con la poca crema de avellana que quedaba, tome mis llaves y finalmente salí, el cafe me quedaba a solo una cuadra asi que llege muy rapido,me puse mi uniforme y fui a atender a los clientes

-Y bien oliver ¿que vas a pedir. Le decia un chico rubio a al que podria ser su hermano

- ¡Una malteada!. Le respondio emocionado su hermano que era igualmente rubio.

-Camarera, traiganos un gran plato de brocoli para mi hermano y una malteada para mi. Me guiñe con el ojo

- ¡YOHIO! El pequeño golpea la mesa

-Tu hermano solo bromea,te traere a ti tambien una malteada. Creo que si tu hubieras sido mas grande o tu hermano mas pequeño, hubieran sido gemelos, son muy parecidos. Le bromeo soltando una risita picara, y este se averguenza un poco

-Veo que tienes una gran carisma Luka, jejej. Bromea Meiko, que aparecio repentinamente detras de mi -¿Puedo hablarte un momento a solas?

-Si,claro. Y me jala del brazo hacia los baños femeninos, no se que querra, pero no hay nada que no te puedas esperar de una persona como Meiko

-Iremos a patinar despues del trabajo, si o si, es hora de que salgas a divertirte, llevas medio invierno encerrada en tu casa. Lo que paso ya esta en el pasado

-Pero, Meiko, no se patinar, ni tengo dinero para eso. Ella no eniende que no, pero no creo que salir al menos una vez pueda hacerme daño

El día paso muy rapido, los clientes entraban y salian, entregabamos las ordenes y recogiamos las mesas. La noche llego, me cambie y subi al auto de Meiko.

-¡Veo que despues de todo este tiempo aún no conduces bien!. Grito mientras meiko conduce salvajemente y me agarro de todo lo posible en el auto

Me baje rapido ya que estaba un poco mareada , nos dirigimos a rentar los patines, los colores contrastaban con el hielo, se veia hermoso. Ya al entrar a la pista yo me agarraba de loos bordes, pues segun Meiko es una "buena" idea traerme aunque le he dicho mil veces que no se patinar, estaba tan ocupada quejandome que no vi a meiko que me empujo

-¡WAAA! Gritaba yo creyendo que hiba a morir, pues patinaba sin control a gran velocidad por la pista hasta que choque con algo o mas bien ... con alguien, lo unico que pude distinguir fue un largo cabello morado

-¿Estas bien? Me decia una voz masculina

- Ehh .. si solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Le respondo tratandome de levantar, sintiendome un poco debil y volviendo a caer sobre el

-Te llevare a la dice preocupado

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmallarme es la voz de Meiko pidiendome disculpas por lo sucedido.

Continuara ...

**Discleamer:**

Ninguno de estos personajes (vocaloids) me pertenecen, tpdos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Hola :3 vengo con este nuevo fanfic, ya qie el otro es una basura y posiblemente lo borre o lo vuelva a hacer x( y bueno ¿que opinan? Ciaó atte. Lavender town heart


End file.
